


Metaphor for Life

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina helps Rebekah with her magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "They All Asked for You" and "Fire with Fire," with spoilers up through the former. Written for challenge 17 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Rebekah cried out in surprise as some of the papers on the table in front of her caught fire. “Bloody Hell!” she shouted, throwing the papers onto the floor of the playhouse and stomping on them to put out the flames.

At the sound of laughter, Rebekah looked up. Standing on the other side of playhouse, clutching her sides and with tears streaming down her face, was Davina. “I’m glad you think my nearly burning down the cemetery is funny” said Rebekah.

When she could speak again, Davina said “I’m sorry. It’s just that now I remember why my coven’s elders were so terrified when my friends and I started learning how to use magic to start fires.”

Rebekah chuckled. “It isn’t easy, is it?”

“Fire is difficult to control” said Davina. “And it’s dangerous.”

“Sounds like a metaphor for life” said Rebekah.

“Maybe” said Davina, taking Rebekah’s hand in her own and guiding it towards the unlit candle that sat on the table. “All I know is I find it easier to cope with when I have someone to help me.”

Rebekah smiled at the other witch, then looked down at the table. Together, they had lit the candle.


End file.
